nalsdatapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Formulas
The game runs all formulas as follows: Stat Formulas STR : Each point of STR from Hero Upgrade Points, Gears, and Medals all grant +0.45% damage per point. Ergo Damage = (Damage*(1+(STR*0.0045)) STR(Hidden Effect) : Each point of STR from hidden effects grants the pre-reduced formula of +0.5% damage per point. Ergo Damage = Damage*(1+STR*0.005) *Known gears: Musketeer Tricorne, Firecape, Berserker Jerkin *NOTE: All 3 gears have been rephrased so that they are functionally the same as before. DEF : Each point of DEF increase your total BDR by 1% of it's base amount. Ergo Base Damage Reduction Percentile = BDR%*(1+DEF*0.01) DEF (Naked) : Each point of DEF increase your total BDR by 0.75. Ergo Base Damage Reduction Percentile = DEF*0.75. DEX : '''Each point reduces Drop&Fall&Slam damage types by 1% per point. Ergo Drop/Fall/Slam damage = Damage*(1 - DEX*0.01). '''SPD : Each point increases base CPS(after the BSP reduction) for Walk&Run Speed. Amount depends on Status: *''While Naked:'' Requires New Testing. *''While Geared:'' Increases Walking&Running Speeds by {0.035+(SPD*0.005)}% per point. *''Ergo 1spd is +0.04% per point, 10spd is +0.085% per point, 50spd is +0.285% per point, 100spd would be +0.535% per point, 200spd would be +1.035% per point.'' *''In total, those numbers would change your walk/run to 100.04%(1spd), 100.85%(10spd), 114.25%(50spd), 153.5%(100spd) and 307%(200spd).'' Stat Walls The follow will reduce the value of the listed stat once it exceeds that specific wall. Note that there are no known stat walls for STR, DEF, or SPD thus far. Ergo 1STR, 10STR,100STR, and 300STR all use the same formula, and likewise for SPD&DEF until prove otherwise. BDR% : 'Base Damage Reduction Percentile features stat walls if a player's BDR exceeds them by any means, including using DEF or BDR% enhancing buffs such as King Arthur's Helm/or Ice Mage's Cape. *'BDR% >= ''15%:' Reduced by a factor of BDR*0.9 ie losing 10%.'' *'''BDR% >= ''30%:' Reduced by a factor of BDR*0.85 ie losing 15%.'' *'''BDR%'' >= 45%: Reduced by a factor of BDR*0.80 ie losing 20%.'' *'BDR%' '>=''' 60%: Reduced by a factor of BDR*0.75 ie losing 25%.'' *'BDR%' '>=''' 75%: Reduced by a factor of BDR*0.70 ie losing 30%.'' DEX : Dexterity features numerous stat walls that reduce the formula for DEX when exceeded. *'DEX over 45:' Formula reduced from {Damage*(1 - DEX*0.01)} to {Damage*(1 - DEX*0.0098)} *'DEX over 100:' Formula reduced from {Damage*(1 - DEX*0.01)} to roughly {Damage*(1 - DEX*0.007)} *Note that the exact levels of Dexterity stat walls are not tested and as such remain only vaguely known. BSP% : Unlike BDR%, BSP% contains only one known stat wall. Higher stat walls are not confirmed to exist, and distinctly believed not to exist. *'BSP% over 5%:' BSP% is reduced by a factor of 0.9. Losing 1/10th of their BSP% amount.. GP&EXP Formulas / Bonuses Due to the nature of the GP&EXP Formula, it is only vaguly tested. The exact values remain undetermined. But the following on factors that increase the GP&EXP gained from matches: #'Player Count Bonus.' The formula for GP&EXP is increased based on the number of players in the room(regardless of team size differences, ergo 1v8 and 4v5 give the same formula bonus). #'Match Duration(Time) :' Note that GP&EXP are accumulated based on the time spent in a match until Sudden Death. Bonuses(The following increase the EXP&GP received from the Formula):' #'Effort. Note that your effort at the end of a match increases the FINAL amount of GP&EXP you would receive by it's percentile and applies after ALL other bonuses. #'Hero Squad Bonus.' EXP is increased by 10% for every hero in your squad(permanent or not) for a maximum of +60% #'Custom Mode Bonus.' EXP is increased by 20% for using Custom mode. Team Size & Effort Buffs Whenever a players effort is within a certain range, or when the player is on an team with less or more members than the opposing team, they receive the following buffs: Team Size Difference *'(Damage): '''Players receive an increase in base damage equivalent to the ratio difference between the two teams. Ergo 1v2 grants +100% damage, 2v6 grants +100% damage, 1v8 grants +800%, etc. *'(Drop):' Drop damage is increased by 0.5*(ratio difference). Ergo being edged in 1v2 deals 90 drop damage instead of 60 drop damage, likewise being edged in 2v8 deals 120 drop damage instead of 60(1:4 * 0.5 = 2). ''Note: This only applies to players on the larger team. *'(Health):' Health is increased by 0.5*(ratio difference). Ergo the boss player in a 1v2 prisoner has a base health of 345HP instead of 230HP. *'(Cooldown):' Base Cooldown duration is reduced by (ratio difference). Ergo the boss player in a 1v8 will charge her skills 8 times faster than the other players. *'(Skill Rank):' Note that deaths to a boss player are reduced by 0.5*(ratio difference). Ergo dying in a 1v8 counts as dying 0.25 times(1/4th of 1 death). Likewise, kills scored against the Boss are increased by 0.25*(ratio difference), so dealing the killing blow(before sudden death) to a 1v8 boss counts as 2 kills. This is reversed for Boss players, whose deaths count more normal and whose kills count less than normal. Effort Buff *'Effort of 86%~99%:' Final damage is increased by 10% of base damage(unaffected by STR and does not affect STR or other damage boosts). *'Effort of 85% or less:' Final damage is increased by 15% of base damage(unaffected by STR and does not affect STR or other damage boosts). *''NOTE: As testing lower levels of effort has not been successfully attempted, it is possible that additional buffs exist for effort below the lowest tested value(73% effort).'' Loser Buff Loser Buff(Prisoner): Whenever a team is losing a match with a score of 2-0 against them(ergo have not won a single round), they will receive a Final Damage bonus of +40%. Loser Buff(Ladder) *'2-0 Buff :' The standard 2-0 buff from Prisoner matches. *'1-0 Buff: '''The same as 2-0 buff, but also applies to scores of 1-0 or 2-1 against the player. *'Health Buff :' If a player has 20% less health than the other player, they receive a buff equivalent to the 2-0 buff until their health is higher than their opponent. *'Gear Drop Buff :' If a player's gear is dropped due to a skill, that player immediately gains +10% BDR. *'Level Buff:' Note that if a player's current hero is atleast 20 levels higher than the opposing player's current hero, the lower leveled player will receive STR/DEF/SPD/DEX+20. *''NOTE: Ladder buffs have not been tested since OGPlanet's version of Lost Saga and may(hopefully) be inaccurate as of current patch. Cooldown Formula Formula: - (Cooldown Level*0.5)% duration *If < 3 , then = 3 #The base cooldown rate of a skill is reduced by the skill's level(along with medals/hidden effects/etc). #Each point in that skill's cooldown reduces the duration by 0.5%. Ergo +20 Meteor will only take 90% of the time +0 Meteor would(10% less). #All skills have a bare minimum cooldown of 3 seconds. No matter how low or high a skill's base cooldown is, there is no way to reduce it to under 3 seconds(including custom mode). #Past 100, skills start to have diminishing returns for each point. While possible to reach 200+ in a single skill slot, you won't notice a large benefit. (For Example: Gumiho Ears at 0 have a cooldown of 30. At 100, they have a cooldown of 19, and at 200 they have a cooldown of 16.) Lastly: Be aware of how Custom Mode's Settings apply: It is NOT as if it is adding +100/+200/+400 to each skill. Each does not add ANY value to your skills, but infact alters the Base Cooldown Recharge Rate(BCCR below). *'''-75% = BCRR*4''' *'''-50% = BCRR*2''' *'''-25% = BCRR*1.25''' *'+25% = BCRR*0.875' *'+50% = BCRR*0.75' *'+100% = BCRR*0.5' *'+200% = BCRR*0.25' *'+400% = BCRR*0.125' IE a +30 Trinket Skill when you use Sapper Nuke results in it charging 15% faster, so 43 seconds instead of 50. However if the room is set to Skill+400%, then it's would be 5.3 seconds instead of 6.25 seconds and still 15% faster. Category:How to Test